Fastening clip devices are known for fastening the sides of sports jackets, shoulder straps for large bags, etc.
These known devices consist substantially of a clip fixed to a flexible strap and formed from two arms pivoted about a central pin and maintained elastically spaced apart by a spring. One of the two arms of the clip has a U-curved end to retain the end of the other arm and to form a seat for housing a ring fixed to another flexible strap.
A drawback of this clip is the considerable effort required to disengage the ring from the clip, as the ring has to be brought close to the curved portion with one hand, then the ends of the two contacting arms have to be pressed with the other hand to create a passage and the ring then passed through the passage bounded by the two spaced-apart arms.